The Story of Miranda
by princessbambi
Summary: Miranda is Jack's rebellious teenage daughter who has been living a life of misery for as long as she can remember, but believes that she has finally found happiness when she fall in love with this boy. Now, the tricky part is that this boy is a human. Will Miranda trust the most evil creature of all Halloween town in order to be happy with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey Everyone! Well first off I would like to point out that I don't own anything from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Everything belongs to the one and only Disney!**

**Anyways, this is my very first fan fiction ever and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please bear with me. (: Okay, so this story is like The Nightmare Before Christmas, Little Mermaid style!**

**The Story of Miranda**

**Chapter 1: Before the Show**

"Ten minutes till show time!" yelled the Mayor from the front of the stage.

"Uh, alright I'm just about done!" Jack had said back to him, but he didn't feel ready to start this meeting. He was panicking because the main person for the meeting was nowhere to be found.

"What is it Jack? What's going on?" Zero asked him. After Jack had created an experiment that had gone wrong, he was able to use it to make Zero talk.

"Oh, it's just Miranda, she's nowhere to be found and I'm worried she might get here late."

"No worries Jack, we all know Miranda can't really manage to control her timings, but she always manages to get to places, right?" Zero said with a nervous tone. Jack had let out a loud sigh "alright, I'll give her five more minutes, if she doesn't appear then. I-I won't know what to do with her anymore!"

**Wooo! Done with Chapter 1. Kind of short, right? Well don't worry things start getting better. So get ready!**

**(Again, I don't own any of this, all of this belongs to Disney!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Miranda Skellington**

"Miranda, wait up!" Peanut chased after her hoping she wouldn't leave him behind. "I'm not leaving you here, you can't fly!" That was true, Peanut was a talking skeleton bear cub her father had given her for her 1st birthday, but he was also her only best friend she had in this small town. Once he was with her, they hopped on her broom (which she stole from the witches) and flew away for an adventure. "Um, Miranda, where are we going?" Miranda giggled, "Where else do we always go? We're going to go on a treasure hunt, woohoo!" And this is why Miranda was never able to make friends in Halloween town; she is way too crazy, adventurous, and rebellious for anyone of this town. Being the daughter of the great Pumpkin King, you would think that she would be more mature, but she is far from that

"Okay were here," They hopped of the broom and Miranda went searching for her so-called "treasure." Peanut, being too much of a baby couldn't leave her side. "Miranda, are we in the human world?" Miranda let out a soft laugh, "Well of course we are, it's the only place where we can find what we're looking for." Peanut still kept on panicking, "bu-but, what if we come across a wolf, or-or something?" Miranda scoffed, "Um Peanut, nothing can hurt us, we're dead."

"Alright, I'll try to stop freaking out." Peanut had said in a relief. Miranda giggled at her best friend, who she loved so much. Not even her father understands her as much as Peanut does. Without him, she would be so lonely.

Miranda continued her search until she spotted something cylinder-shaped object inside a tree

"Hey Peanut, look!" Peanut came running in her direction. "What is it?"

She pulled out the object out of the tree and wiped the dirt off with her sleeve. "I don't know, maybe it's a telescope," she brings it to her eyes, but only to see that it had no hole to look through. Then that's when she noticed something hanging from it, she pulled on it and out came a rolled out sheet of paper with just lines written on it.

"Hmmm, I wonder what this is." She asked herself.

"Maybe humans used it to write on, like for maps." Peanut assumed.

"Hey, I know who might know what this is, Rocky!"

"Rocky? You mean that alive, psycho squirrel that lives in the human world?"

"Yeah! He knows everything about the human world. Maybe he can tell us what this is."

"But I thought Jack forbidden us to go into the Human World, he said it's to dangerous."

"Come on Peanut, my

daddy doesn't need to know about this. If none of us tell him, then he won't even suspect."

"Oh okay if you say so."

"Come on you little baby, let's go before it starts getting late and then we get old Jack worried."

**Done with chapter 2! So what you guys think of Miranda? Well she's like the Ariel of Halloweentown, only dead! Haha! She is also my original character and I hope you guys like her!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rocky the Squirrel**

Rocky was doing his usual, sitting in his tree, chewing on his acorns, and looking out for what ever items humans leave behind.

"Rocky!" He heard a familiar voice call out

"Huh what! Who goes there

"It's me silly!" Miranda giggled as she flew around his tree on her broom

"Oh well hello Miranda, I thought I heard a familiar voice. So what brings you in the mortal world

"Look Rocky, I found this in the woods. We were wondering if maybe you know what it is.

"Oh give it here, let me see." He snatched it out of her hand once she got it out

He examined it very carefully and finally said, "oh well this thing, you see this is what humans used to communicate with.

"Communicate? Really?" Miranda wasn't expecting that at all

"Yes, humans would write informantion on this things, then pass it along. Like for example if one human needed to come to a gathering, they would send this baby out so they can let them know."

Then that's when it hit hurt. Gathering, meeting, oh no, the show! She had completely forgot!

"Gathering! No, it was today! My father's going to kill me even though I'm already dead! He's going to turn me to dust!"

"That was today!" Peanut exclamined.

Miranda grabbed the scroll from Rocky and told him thanks for his help.

"Hey anytime, doll!" He had said to her back.

Miranda didn't even want to think of what was waiting for her back home.

**So what you guys think of Rocky? Don't worry he'll show more! Please bear with me, like I said this is my very first fan fiction and I really wanted to do something like this for a long time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Argument**

The show had just ended and Jack couldn't believe it. Miranda did not show up at all, he didn't think she would be this irresponsible. That's when he saw a familiar broom stick fly by. He guessed it, it was no other than his daughter.

"Don't worry Miranda, you'll be fine." Peanut whispered to her. She smiled to him.

Miranda walked up to her father and gave a nervous chuckle, "Hey daddy, well I'm here."

He didn't say anything, all he did was cross his arms and look down at her with a dissapointed face. She knew he was furious. How could she be this irresponsible.

"Come on, we'll talk at the house." He said with a stern voice.

Miranda did nothing but walked behind him with her head looking down.

When they finally got to the house, Jack had started giving her a great speech on how she is.

"Miranda, I just don't know what to do with you anymore! Because of your foolish behavior-"

Zero cut in "Yes, your very foolish behavior."

"This entire show was-"

"Well it was ruined and now we might become the laughing stock of this town. Do you really want that? Your father, the Pumpkin King, a laughing stock!"

"Miranda this behavior of yours really needs to stop."

Miranda finally got the strength to say something, "Daddy I'm sorry, I just forgot."

"I expect greater from you, being my daughter I was hoping you'll be right on your things."

Peanut was in the corner and went up to Jack to defend her friend. "But Mr. Skellingtion, sir, it wasn't all her fault."

Jack and Miranda both looked at him confused.

"You see, we were planning on coming, bu-but Miranda misplaced her broom, so we had to find, and um yeah it took us very long. So when we finally found it, then this squrial came, and kept on blabbering about nonsense and"

Jack cut him off, "Squrrial? Wha-You-"

Peanut had realized what he had said and hid behind Miranda, Miranda didn't look very happy at him.

"You went to the human world again, didn't you, didn't you?"

"But daddy nothing happened we were just"

"You could have been seen by them, by those humans!"

"Yes daddy but I'm old enough to know what to do, and they aren't all bad."

"Don't you remember what I told about what they did to your mother? They're dangerous and I don't want to suffer another terrible lose if my only daughter gets captured."

"I know daddy what happened to mom was awful, but not every human is like that and I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child anymore!"

"No more Miranda, I've had enough!"

"But daddy please lis-"

"Not another word! And I don't ever want to hear you going to the human world again, is that clear?!"

Miranda did nothing, but stormed off to her room, Peanut followed her.

**So here's Jack and Miranda. As you can see Jack turned out to be an very protective father after Sally died and he forbids her to go to the human world. They don't really have the best relationship ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jack and Zero's discussion**

Even though Jack made a clear decision about Miranda not going to the human world. He felt he went a little to harsh on her.

"Don't worry Jack, she'll get over it, she's just an immature teenager that's all." Zero said to him.

"You don't think I was hard on her?"

"No, Jack, I think that was a good talk you gave her. It can give her something to think."

"I don't know Zero, I kind of see how she somewhat feels."

Jack didn't want to admit it, but he was just how Miranda is now. She wants to explore new worlds, just like he wanted to with Christmas Town a long time ago. She has the same beliefs as he did. Appearence wise, Miranda looked more like her mother, Sally. She had her long red hair, and doll like features including the stitches around her body. The only thing she had of Jack were her hands, which were bony like his, but personality wise, she was all him. Jack can just see himself in her.

"She's just like me Zero." He said.

"Wait what?"

"Miranda, Zero, it's like I can see myself in her. She wants to explore new things like I wanted to. All she wants is to be happy, but she wants to explore the human world, I'm afraid something might happened to her like..." He trailed off after he had a flashback of what happened to Sally in the human world.

"Like what happened to Sally?" Zero finished him off.

"Yes, like that. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want to loose my daughter as well. I'll be so heart`broken."

"Well maybe all she needs is just supervision that's all. Maybe to keep on eye on her so she won't go back."

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea" he turned to Zero, "maybe you can supervise her"

"Yes well-wait, what, me?"

"Yes Zero, I can trust you the most with her and I don't think she'll mind having you along."

"But I don't know Jack, don't you think Miranda will suspect something if I'm always tagging along?"

"Why would she? I mean, you are one of her friends. She'll probably see it as you just wanting to spend more time with her. Please Zero, I need you to keep her safe. I would do it, but we both know that she doesn't want me following her around and being protected of her."

"Alright, I'll do it. I mean how bad can it be."  
"Thanks Zero, this truly means a lot."

**Chapter five done! I hope you guys don't find it dumb that I made Zero talk in here (he's going to be like the Sebastian in here, so that's why I made him talk) Well anyways, moving on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Miranda's secret hide-out**

Zero went outside to think about what Jack had just told him. Did he really want to do this? Follow around a rebellious teenager all day long, so she won't do something stupid like put herself in danger in the human world? Well he's doing this for Jack and he knows how much this will mean to him, so he has to do what he has to do. He doesn't want Jack to be worried all the time, he already has too much already when he always pressured about what to do for the next Halloween.

He was about to go back inside, but that's when he noticed something in Miranda's window. He went to go check and he saw her and Peanut trying to sneak away."Where does she think she's going?" He asked himself, and he followed her. She flew out into the far parts of the cemetery, Zero right behind her, and stopped at this oddly shaped rock. Zero hid behind a nearby tombstone and watched what she did. She moved the rock and behind it was a small tunnel where it was big enough to just crawl in. Her and Peanut crawled right in, Zero flew as fast as he can before she closed the entrance. He managed to get in, but still hid from her, so she won't notice he was there, and then he saw it, all the things of the human world. Zero couldn't believe his eyes, Miranda has a large, hidden collection of human objects. Some old and new, others big and small.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Peanut asked her.

"Yeah Peanut, I'm fine I guess. I just wish my father can understand me, and support me more. I know he's the great Pumpkin King and he's always busy with Halloween, but there's times where he doesn't even have time for me or anything else. That's why I can never tell him about this place or my obsession of the human world. I mean, I know what happened to my mother was horrible and because of humans I don't have any memory of her, but I don't think all of them are evil like that. But no, my father forces me to believe humans are horrible creatures and that I should remain here in Halloween town, but Peanut I have no one I can really talk to here, well besides you, you're my only friend here who understands me." She scoffs, "and I'm apparently the Pumpkin princess, yet no one even notices me."

Zero heard everything and it made him wonder a lot about her. Miranda's lonely and left out, all she wants to be is happy. This is why she goes off to the human world, so she can do something that makes her happy. Zero laughed at what Jack had said about she's just like him. He was right.

"Don't worry Miranda, you'll always have me, and I'll always have your back and be at your side whenever you need me. Maybe one day your father will understand how this town makes you feel." Miranda smiled and went down and gave Peanut a big hug. "Thank you Peanut, you really are my best friend." Just then something at the top of Miranda's collection fell down and landed right in front of Zero, causing a big crash. Miranda and Peanut turned around to see what it was. Miranda was shocked to see Zero in her hide-out.

"Zero, how did you get in here?"

"I flew right in, and Miranda what is all this?"

"Oh this," she pulled at her hair nervously, "it's my collection, what I entertain myself with."

"Oh yes, you're collection of things from the human world, things your father wants you to stay away from. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE-"

"You're not going to tell him are you?!" Peanut asked.

"Please Zero, he will never understand. By the way, why did you follow us?"

"Oh" Zero gave a chuckle, "I just wanted to spend more time with you that's all."

Miranda wasn't buying it, "daddy told you to follow me, didn't he?"

"No Miranda, he just doesn't want you to get hurt that's all."

She scoffs, "what does he think I am, a baby? Does he really think I need a babysitter? Well I'm going to show him, that I don't need to be watched, I'm tired of him not trusting me and not letting me do my own thing. Come on Peanut, we're going."

"Wait, where are you going?" Zero demanded.

"I'm going to the human world, whether you or my father like it or not." And then she flew off.

"No Miranda, wait!" And then she left.

Zero sighed, "Oh, what are we going to do with her?"

**Well that was one long chapter. So I decided that Miranda was going to have a collection of people things just like Ariel did, now you see how rebellious she is!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Shock's Lair**

On the outskirts of town, there was an abandoned house where the Oogie Boogie and his henchmen once lived many years ago, but after his death, his henchmen Lock, Shock, and Barrel still live there. They were exiled by Jack after they played a very cruel prank on Miranda when she was only a toddler. Ever since then, Shock took over and made Lock and Barrel her henchmen. When Jack exiled them from Halloween Town, she vowed to get revenge on him now that she is a full grown woman, and now she might just have a plan.

She had sent Lock and Barrel to spy on Jack's most prized possession, none other than his daughter, Miranda.

"Yes, run off princess, to your dream land, just like your rebellious self always does. Hope daddy doesn't find out about this one." She scoffs with disgust, "I remember I would get Jack mad even more than she did when I was still allowed in Halloween Town. She is so blind of how much she has and yet she still considers herself "miserable" and now look at us, we are practically on our own. Lock, Barrel!" She yells at them through a crystal ball she has that connects to the small ones they carry, "I want you to keep a close eye on this daughter of his. She may be the key to Jack's undoing."

**So if you guys haven't figured it out Shock, Lock, and Barrel are the villains of this story. Mostly Shock, she's going to be like the Ursula in here. I hope you guys enjoy it. There's more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Campsite**

Miranda had finally escaped Zero and left to the human world. This time she was going to go even farther than she already has, she actually wanted to find a human just for the heck of it.

"Miranda, umm where are we going?" Peanut asked nervously.

"I'm going to find a human, if my father wants thinks I don't listen, then this will be the reason why."

They kept on flying around until Miranda was in places of the forest she was not familiar with, then she started to hear noise, voices, and laughter. Could it be? Are those humans? Miranda tried to see if she can find where they were coming from, once she got closer she spotted a bond fire. That means there has to be humans near by, and she was right. There they were about 15 of them circled around the fire. They were talking, laughing, and seemed liked having a good time. To keep from being spotted, Miranda and Peanut hid in a nearby tree.

Miranda was so surprised at this. She's never seen a human in person before, let alone this close. She observed all of them, so different from the creatures she lived with. They were cleaned, groomed, and appear to have good hygiene. They were so beautiful to her.

"How can creatures like this be the ones who killed my mother?" Miranda asked rhetorically.

"Miranda, do you miss you mother?" Peanut asked.

"I wish I met her, it hurts me so much that I'll never have that privilege." She paused, "a part of me wants to hate humans for doing that, but the other part is so fascinated by what they make that it makes me want to know more about them. Oh Peanut, what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, I think you're just normal."

She smiled at what she had said then she noticed another human come out of one of those trailers. A male one, Miranda payed very close attention to him. He was around her age, maybe a bit older, he was tall, and built with lightly tanned skin. Miranda felt this warm feeling she had never felt before when she saw him. She was taken away by his beautiful brown eye, he smiled when the other humans were calling at him. Made Miranda melt inside.

"Peanut, look at that human." She pointed out to him.

"What about him?"

"I've never seen someone this attracting before. He's very handsome." She couldn't stop staring at him. She's never been attracted much less in love with someone before. Could it be? Has she finally found the boy of her dreams? This can't be real, she seriously can't be falling for a human boy, she's a rag doll for goodness sake.

"Argh! There you are! you had me worried sick!" Zero called out to her.

"Ssh ssh, quiet they'll hear us!"

Zero looked at the humans and gasped, "Sweet vampire fangs humans!" Lets go Miranda, you're father must be worried sick about you!" Not wanting to get in trouble again, she listened to Zero, but took one last look at the boy hoping she will see him again.

**Well that was one long chapter. I know I haven't really said what really happened to Miranda's mother (if you guys haven't figured out who her mom is, it's Sally) I'm waiting until later on in the story for it to be reveal. Oh! And this human boy's name will be said in the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Humans**

"Come on Cody! Come and join us!" Ben called out.

Cody chuckled, "Alright Grandpa, I'm coming." He went and joined his other family around the bond fire. This is one of his favorite things to do. Each year, all his family will get together to go camping and each year would be a different place. This year they all chose the forest. Right now his grandpa was talking about his stories about when he was in the war.

"Yes, it was a scary thought, but you know what made stay brave and fight. The promise I made to the love of my life that I will come back to her," he grabbed his wife's hand, "and a man of my word I made sure it was going to happen. Then what do you know, I came back to her."

Cody smiled at what he said. Sometimes he wondered if he will ever find something like what his grandpa has. A certain girl he is willing to fight for. He's met other girls in the past, but they weren't someone who he can spend his whole life with. He knows she's out there someone.

"So Cody," his grandpa asked, "is there any lucky girl that has captured your heart?"

He laughed, "No, pa-pa, not yet, but I know she's out there."

"Well there was Katie, but he blew it." His father said sternly. Cody didn't really liked what he just said, "oh come on dad, don't tell me you're still sulking about the fact that I didn't end up getting with miss soon-to-be rich and famous."

Unlike his grandpa, Cody's relationship with his father wasn't all that great. His mother had died when he was only an infant, which left his father to raise him. But since he was always so busy with work, he would always be watched over by his grandparents, which caused him to grow a bigger bond with them than his own father.

"Cody, we're just waiting for you to be settled down with the right girl." His dad had sternly said.

"Believe me dad, I'm going to find her, she's just not around right now."

After a couple more hours of talking, making jokes, and singing campfire songs, everyone decided it was time to get to bed, but a certain something was going to keep them up. Someone didn't fully put out the fire and it started to escape from the pit.

**So there we have it, the love interest of Miranda, Cody. Well we already know they have one thing in common: they both lost their mother at a young age and their fathers hardly had any time to be with them. So yeah, that's all I have to say about this chapter. On to the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Fire**

In the camp, everyone was sound asleep, but then someone woke up and screamed "FIRE." Cody jumped out of his bed to see his grandpa desperately trying to stop the flames from spreading. They were getting close to where his grandparents' trailer was. Cody ran outside to wake everyone up. "Grandpa it's no use!" He stopped him from getting any closer to the flames. "We have to get everyone out of here and to safety!" Everyone just couldn't stop panicking.

Miranda, Zero, and Peanut were trying to find the holiday trees to get back home. Since it was night time in the human world, her teleportation powers couldn't work to get back home.

"Come on, I think they're over here." Zero said.

"HELP MY BABY!" A woman had screamed in the distance. The three of them had turned around to see what was happening. They spotted a large smoke cloud in the darkness possibly coming from the campsite where the humans were in. Miranda gasped and flew back towards the camp, leaving Peanut and Zero behind.

"Wait Miranda stop!" Zero yelled to her, but she was already out of sight. He sighed, "someone really needs to glue that girl's feet to the ground."

"My baby, she's still in my trailer!" Cody's aunt has cried out.

"I'll get her don't worry!" Cody bravely said and he ran back into the burning campsite.

"No Cody, you'll get yourself killed!" His father had said, but it was to late, he had already went him. No one couldn't believe this had just happen.

Cody ran as fast as he could and searched every trailer, since he did not remember which one his aunt was staying in, then he started to hear baby cries that was coming from the trailer next to the one he was in, it was the one that was mostly on fire. He ran to it and jumped over the fire that was blocking the doorway, but some of it still caused him to burn himself. He screamed out in pain, but he didn't stop. The cries of the baby were coming from the room in the back and Cody raced to it, luckily the inside of the trailer hasn't caught on fire yet. Finally, he saved the baby, "don't worry I got you," he said to the baby who was still carrying in his arms.

He tucked her in his sweater and run out of the trailer, he stopped when he saw that the fire has gotten even bigger, but there was still a small opening. On the other side he saw his grandpa and aunt waiting for him. He ran as fast as he could, through the opening, but some fire managed to get on his pants, and he finally was able to give the baby to his aunt.

"Oh thank you!" She said through the tears.

"Lets go now!" His grandpa had said and then they ran off. As they were running, Cody tripped over a tree root and got his foot stuck in between. He cried out in pain because it was the same leg that got burnt, he tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't move. His grandfather and aunt tried to help him out, but as soon as Cody saw the flames getting closer, he told them to leave.

"Just go pa-pa, take them to safety!"

"NO! What about you?! I can't leave you here!"

"It's okay pa-pa! I'll be alright, but you need to take Aunt Marissa and her baby out of here before the flames get closer." He grabbed onto his grandpa's shoulder, "I'll be right behind you."

He gave him a big hug, and left with his aunt. Cody was still trying to get his foot out of the root, but it was not working, the flames got even closer and the smoke from it made Cody start to cough. He then accidentally inhaled ash, then it made him faint.

Miranda had finally gotten to the camp and was horrified at the fire, she didn't see anyone in it anymore, so she guessed they were safe. Not far from it, she spotted a male human on the floor laying unconscious. She lowered down her broomstick, only to find out it was the boy she saw earlier. She panicked and hopped off her broom to try to help him. She saw that his foot was stuck in the tree and she managed to gently pull it out. The flames were getting closer and she was worried she won't save him in time, but with all the adrenaline she had in her right now, she picked him up, put him on her broom and rode off right before the flames closed in. She couldn't believe it, she had just saved this boy, but she was afraid he was going to wake and see her. She knew he was going to freak out.

**Well there's that. Not much to say about this chapter. Yes, Miranda doesn't know his name his Cody, she'll find out later. On to the next! Again, don't own any of these character (except for Miranda and Cody who are my original characters) all of this work belongs to Disney. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Next Morning**

Miranda had taken Cody to the nearby road hoping someone can spot him there, since she didn't know where his family had went. It was around the time before dawn so no one would be awake to notice her. She couldn't leave him, she was so amazed at him, good thing he was asleep or else she wouldn't do this.

"Sweetie! What are you doing here?" Miranda turned around to look who it was and it was none other than Rocky.

"Rocky! Look! I just saved this human from this fire in the forest that happened last night. He's so beautiful," She said as she softly stroked his cheek with her bony hand.

"Yes, he's an alright human from the others I had encountered."

She sighed at, she knew that she can never be with him, but it wouldn't hurt to just lay here with him for awhile. Zero and Peanut had finally found Miranda after searching for her all night, but being so exhausted they crashed right next to her. After finally getting his strength Zero got up and was in shocked when he saw Miranda so close to this human boy. "Miranda what are you doing?! Your father is probably going insane right now wondering where you are!" Miranda noticed the boy started to wake and she ran into the woods along with Peanut, Zero, and Rocky.

Now she knew her father was going to kill her. She didn't come home all night, she had completely ignored that.

"None of this ever happened," Zero nervously said "Jack will never know," he looked at Peanut, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece."

Miranda looked back to the boy, she saw two men went over to help him get up. _At least he's safe _she thought to herself. Now to see what was in stored for her again when she gets home.

**So that wasn't that long of a chapter and um not much to say about this one either. So carry on!**

**Chapter 11 Part 2: The Plan**

"I don't believe this, the child is in love with a human!" Shock said while laughing about. "I wonder what old daddy might think about this." She then came up with an idea that will get her what she want. "The Pumpkin King's little girl in my hands? Oh well that will be perfect. She might make a cute little addition to my collection." She turned to the side of her house where she said glass tanks filled with crying, and scarred insects begging to come out, she laughed at them manically.

**So we're getting closer to where Miranda meets Shock! I was going to make this chapter 12, but I thought it was too short, so I just made it the 2nd part of chapter 11. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The encounter and being back in town**

It was still early morning in Halloween town, everyone was still asleep _good _Miranda thought, no one can tell on her like they always do. Miranda went in through her bedroom window, maybe Jack didn't know she was gone all night because he doesn't check on her when she is "asleep" in her room. "Quick change into your pajamas," Zero said softly then he left out the door. Peanut cuddled up in his bed and Miranda changed into her night gown. She was somewhat exhausted so right when she got into her bed, she fell right asleep.

Miranda had finally gotten up from her morning nap and checked the time on her clock. It was only eleven, her father was probably awake by now. She sighed at what he's going to say to her now that she didn't even come home all night, but at the same time she was in such a good mood. She sang to herself while she got ready, and skipped down the stairs she even grabbed a dead rose from her room and put it in her hair. She saw her father with Dr. Finklestein in his office.

"Morning Dr. Finklestein," Miranda said joyfully.

"Why good morning Miranda."

"Oh morning daddy," He laughed while she gave him the rose she picked up from her room, then continued humming to herself out the door.

"Well look at that." Dr. Finklestein said.

"What, what is it?" Jack asked him.

"Isn't it obvious Jack, you're little Miranda is in love."

Jack looked at the rose she gave him and smiled, "Miranda, in love."

Miranda looked back at her house and smiled, _I don't think daddy noticed _she thought. It was the usual in Halloween town, the ghosts flying around town, the ghouls being scary, and just everyone enjoying the day. As always, no one saw Miranda as someone as big as her dad was seen as. The witch sisters walked right past her, they were always the one who were rude and disrespectful to her the most.

"Why look it here sister, I wonder what Miss Skellington has in stored today." The taller one said.

"Maybe go and worry him as usual like she always does. He's always freaking out about you. I think you should cut him some slack. Your father is a very busy, important man you know." The smaller one said.

Miranda rolled her eyes at their dumb comments. She had to deal with them all the time and every time she would tell her father, he would always say to just ignore them.

"Gee don't you guys have something better to do? Like wash your caldrons?" Miranda sarcastically said.

They scoffed at her comment. "So hows that lovely broom of yours doing? Was it worth stealing it?" One of the witches asked.

"Actually it's great, it helps me get away from this place so I don't have to hear everyone's rude comments every day. Apparently the so called 'Pumpkin Princess' has a bad reputation in this town, for no reason at all. Oh and for your information the only reason I stole this broom is because you wouldn't sell it to me. I had enough money for it."

"Huh, yeah right. Well so long Miranda say hi to your daddy for me, that's if you even go home this time." Then both witches cracked up laughing and flew off on their broomsticks.

"Enough of them." Miranda said to herself in relief. She disliked almost everyone in Halloween town because of how rude they are to her, but if there's two people she hated were the witch sisters. They always had to find a way to hurt her in any form. What they said had left her wondering though. Did they see her sneak into her house late at night? She knew that if they did they were going to tell her father. She just knew it, she sighed to herself. _If only there was a way to leave this town. I want to be happy for once, I want to find my love, _Miranda thought to herself, but she knew that can never happen. No matter how much she dreamed of it, she will never leave this awful town and be with the boy she fell in love with. Just then she smiled at the thought of him, she was thinking about him all morning. She couldn't get his lovely face out of her head, his light brown eyes, his perfect smile, the way his muscles flexed on his veiny arms just made her melt. Stopping her from her daydream, a panicked Zero came running after her.

"There you are! What happened? Did your father suspect anything?! Did he say anything?!"

Miranda who was up on her broom, laying on it and picking at a flower was still in her daydream to even notice he was there, "Huh? Oh, he didn't say anything to me."

"Miranda, get your head out of the clouds! Your father can suspect anything at any time! What if someone saw us?"

"Everyone was asleep, how can someone possibly see us?" She smelled the flower that she had and then she started to pluck the petals off of them one by one. "Loves me, loves me not, loves me.."

Zero went up to her face, "Miranda stop thinking about that boy. You can't be with him, he's a human!"

Ignoring what he had said, she thought of an idea, "I have to see him again! Maybe Rocky knows where he lives, and once we get there Peanut can make noise outside his house so I can see him and-"

"Miranda you belong here! Find yourself a decent boy here!"

Miranda laughed at that, "A boy? Here! Zero come one! There is no one I will never like here! I guess you're not informed that most of this town hates me for no reason, but it's not like you or especially my father would even see it."

Zero did see it and he did feel sorry for her. He had seen how the witches would treat her everyday. He'd seen the young kids were told by their parents that not to show her respect, so they went and pushed her around. He knew she was miserable here and he also knew her father was oblivious to the fact his own daughter was getting bullied by his fellow followers, but he can't do anything about it. He promised Jack he would watch over her and stop her from going to the human world to keep her from getting hurt, but Zero thought to himself that Miranda is probably in more pain here than she can ever be in the human world.

"Where's Peanut? I haven't seen him all morning." Miranda asked.

Before Zero could answer Peanut came rushing towards Miranda with a great grin on his face. "Miranda come here quick! I got a surprise for you!" He said eagerly.

"Oh!" She surprising said, "You have to show me!

**Well that was one long chapter! So yeah as you see Miranda is quite miserable already, but of coarse her dad just can't see it. I really hope you guys are liking this so far! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Last** **Warning**

Peanut told her that his surprise was in their secret hide-out. Miranda was so eager to know what it was, but while they were going the Mayor had stopped Miranda.

"Why good morning Miranda, Peanut." He greeted. The Mayor and also Dr. Finkelstein were the only ones that Miranda actually liked. Not once have they been rude to her or even cared what the people said about her. They both knew she was a good girl because they listened to what her father said about her.

"Good morning Mayor. How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm great thank you, just came back from your old man's place showing him our latest ideas for next Halloween. I'm sure they'll be great."

"That's great! Well I'll catch up with you later!"

"Alright, I'll see you soon!"

Just then Zero was right on her tail again, but the Mayor stopped him, "Oh there you are Zero. I just came back from Jack's and he told me if I so happened to run across you, he said he wants to talk to you about something, something about Miranda." And then he left.

Zero gasped and his jaw dropped, "He knows!"

Miranda and Peanut had finally gotten to their hide-out and there it was, a most beautiful sight.

"Oh my gosh! Peanut you're the best! Where did you find it?"

"While Zero and I were looking for you last night, we ran across the camp sight and I found it laying on the floor. It survived the fire."

Miranda grabbed the picture and ran her fingers over it. She was so happy that Peanut had found a way where she can see him even if it was just a picture. He looked so gorgeous. She brought the picture close to her chest and laughed.

Meanwhile, Jack was in his laboratory sitting on his chair holding the rose Miranda had given him this morning. He chuckled at it, "who can the lucky guy be?" He asked himself. Then that's when he spotted Zero at the entrance. He tucked the rose away and cleared his throat, "Come in Zero"

Zero took a deep breath, _you can do this _he thought. Then he hovered over to where Jack was sitting at.

"Yes," he voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "Yes Jack?"

"So Zero, have you been keeping an eye on my little Miranda?"

"Of coarse Jack, I'm doing what you've been wanting me to do."

"Okay, well have you been noticing her acting funny?"

He gulped, "like what?"

"Oh you know, like singing to herself, being such in a good mood all the time. I haven't seen her smile like she did this morning since who knows when."

Zero didn't say anything, but just tried to keep himself together.

Jack raised his eyebrow up, "Zero, I'm concern about Miranda. What is she hiding?"

Then Zero hit rock bottom and he burst out, "I TRIED TO TELL HER!" he screamed out, "BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE HUMANS-"

Then that's when Jack had realized what Zero had just said, and he got furious "Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!"

Zero had mad a huge mistake. Jack never knew about last night._ I'm dead, _he thought.

He chuckled nervously, "Oh who said anything about humans." Then Jack grabbed at him.

Miranda and Peanut were still in their hide-out, Peanut was holding the picture in his mouth pretending to be Cody.

"Why Miss Miranda," said Peanut in a deep voice, "Shall we have this dance?"

Miranda did a curtsy, "Why of coarse you may." She grabbed Peanut and danced around the small cave then she saw at the entrance a tall figure was standing there. She gasped and dropped Peanut down.

"Daddy!" She said in a nervous tone.

He stepped in a bit closer, "I thought I have been very reasoning with you, but I guess not. You went to the human world again after I told you to stop? Miranda are you really never going to learn? I'm telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt out there."

Miranda looked away so she can avoid saying anything that might get him even angrier but she couldn't help it.

"Is it true that you rescued a human boy from a forest fire? Miranda you couldn't been seen and they would of gotten you! What will I do if I find out you're gone!"

That's it, "Daddy you think the human world is what's apparently hurting me. My only home is what's hurting me! I'm made fun at, disrespected, treated rudely while your always worshiped and loved by everyone else! That's why I go to the human world, that's why my only friend is Peanut, because you are to blind and caught up with your work you don't notice anything that happens! But I did save the boy from the fire, he could of died!"

What Miranda said made Jack think for a bit. Was it really true what she just said about how she was treated? Every time he was around her they were always so nice to both of them, but he still couldn't believe she had made contact with a human.

"That's one less human for me to worry about!"  
"You don't even know him!"  
"Know him?! I don't have to know him, they're all the same! Cruel, hateful, savages who just destroy everything in their path!"

"Daddy I love him!" She gasped at what she just said.

In the corner, Peanut and Zero's mouths dropped opened with shock.

Jack has never been so shocked in his life, "NO! Are you out of your mind? He's a human, you're immortal!"

"I don't care."

"Miranda I am going to get through with you, and if this is the only way," his hand started to glow a purple black color, meaning he was going to use his dark magic. "So be it."

He blasted the rays towards all her collections, destroying everything he saw.

"No daddy!"

He ignored her and kept destroying everything. Her tools, her jewelry, her random pictures of humans she will fine, gone.

"Daddy stop!" Items were crashing everywhere, "Daddy stop it!"

Then his attention turned to the picture of Cody on the floor. Miranda grabbed at his arm, "Daddy, Noooo!" And with that the picture was gone.

Miranda looked around, her heart just broke. She couldn't believe what her own father just did. All her items she collected all these years, were gone turned to ashes. She didn't say anything, all she did was dropped to the ground and cry. Jack saw his broken daughter and felt guilt of what he just did, but he knew if he even tried to talk to her, she wouldn't listen, so with a sad face he left. Peanut and Zero were still there with her and they tried to comfort her.

Zero was the first one, "Miranda I-"

"Just go away." She said sternly through her tears.

Zero did what she asked and he left with Peanut by her side. It was hurting him seeing his best friend in so much pain.

Miranda continued to cry. She was heart broken. She probably can never go back to the human world again and is now stuck here with nothing. A part of her was so angry at her father that she even felt hatred towards him. She hated how he completely ignores the fact of how she's treated in her own home. She knows he'll never understand her, no matter how much he says he does. Most of all, Miranda cried for Cody, she knew she'll never be able to see him again.

**There's that! So yeah, makes you feel sorry for her huh? Well get ready the good stuff is on it's way!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Shock and Miranda**

While Miranda continued crying, two other figures had watched her. They come out of the shadows and it is none other than Lock and Barrel. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Poor child," said Lock as he passed by Miranda.

Miranda looked up and wiped her tears off her face to see who it was. She was surprised when she saw them.

"Poor child, she has a very serious problem." Barrel said right after.

"Wh-who are you?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, we come from around," Lock said passing by her again. "We know of someone who can help you with this."

Miranda looked at them, "Who?"

"Shock has great power!"

She gasped at the sound of that name. If she knew someone who this town hated more than her was Shock.

"Her? I-I can't, NO! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" She demanded.

"Sweet yourself," Barrel said, "It was only a suggestion." And they both headed for the door.

Miranda sat herself up again and thought about what they said. Could Shock really want to help her? What can she possibly do? She turned back to them, Wait!"

"Yeess?" They both said at the same time.

Zero and Peanut were both outside waiting for Miranda to come out.

"Poor Miranda," Peanut sniffed.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." After he said that he saw a familiar broom stick pass by. Zero saw that she was with Lock and Barrel, he went up to her.

"Miranda, where are you going?" Zero asked.

"I'm going to see Shock."

Zero gasped and grabbed at her broomstick, "Miranda no! She's a demon! She's a monster!"  
"Why don't you go to my father!" She rudely said, "you're good at that." She shooed him off her broom.

"Come on!" He told Peanut.

They had finally gotten to the house outside of town. The place was beaten down and old, Miranda started to have second thoughts about it. Lock and Barrel got to the entrance which was a small cage. Miranda hesitated to get in.

"This way." They both said.

She finally got the strength to go in. Once they finally got inside she saw how dark and gloomy it was. Lock opened the cage door and let Miranda out first. On one side of the room she saw jars and glass containers filled with crying and screaming bugs. One of them jumped out of its jar and onto her face. She screamed and struggled to get it off her. When she did she heard a female voice from a nearby room.

"Come in, come in my darling." The voice said.

Miranda walked into the room.

"We mustn't lurk in doorways," it was none other than Shock. "It's rude."

She stepped more into the room, while Shock went to sit down in front of her mirror.

"So you're here because you have this, this thing here for this human boy," said Shock while she was brushing her hair, "I wouldn't blame, he isn't bad." She laughed at her comment. "So doll face," she applied lipstick on, "the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself."

Miranda gasped with surprise, "Can you do that?"

Shock smiled, "My dear sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I live for to help unfortunate dead folks like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She walked over to the side of the room and opened up a cabinet filled with bottles of potions and herbs.

Miranda couldn't believe this. Can this woman actually do this? Will she actually be willing to help her?

"Are you really willing to help? Can you really turn me into a human?"

"Of coarse deary! That's what I'm going to do. I know a little magic that can help, but sadly people see me as an evil creature. Now tell me princess, don't you ever dream of leaving this town? Forgetting about all those creatures out there who has ever hurt you. With a little help from moi, you'll be out of here in no time. Oh, and on top of that you'll be with you boy." She laughed at the last line.

Miranda really thought about it, "Well yes, it is my dream to leave here and leave my misery in the past. I just can't take another day of this. While everyone loves the Pumpkin King, they throw trash at the pumpkin princess."

Meanwhile, Peanut and Zero managed to get inside the house and hid by the room where Miranda and Shock were in. They tried to listen in what they were talking about.

Even though Shock did have some evil intentions to this poor girl she couldn't help but have sympathy for her. She really was mistreated badly, and has no one to turn to, and now Shock was just going to make things worse for her. Unless Miranda completed the task her spell will create, but Shock will make sure that she doesn't.

"Ah, here it is," said Shock pulling out the last bottle she needed, "So here's the deal," She sat the bottles on the table in the middle of the room, "I am going to make you a potion that will turn you into a human for four days. Got that, four days." She grabbed at Miranda's face, "Now listen closely, before the sun sets on the fourth day, you got to your little man to fall in love with you. That is he's got to kiss you, not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." Peanut and Zero were completely shocked at what they were hearing, "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the fourth day, you'll remain human permanently but if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a doll, and you belong to ME."

Zero freaked when her heard this, "No Miranda!" But then Lock and Barrel hushed them up before Miranda could hear him.

"Have we got a deal?" Shock asked her.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or Peanut again." Said Miranda sadly.

"That's right," But then Shock smiled, "but at least you'll have your man," she chuckled, "life's filled with tough choices isn't it?"

Miranda bite at her lip with frustration. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to take this offer, she knew with this she can have the life she's always wanted, and have the boy of her dreams. She can be happy with him, but that's only if he kisses her in the next four days. Then even though her father wasn't hardly there for her, she knew he was going to be heart broken when she's gone and she'll miss him too a lot. And what about Peanut? She might not be able to be wit him again. But then, this was her one chance of being happy, and she knows that Peanut would want this for her because this is what will make her happy.

"Alright. Deal." She took a deep breath.

Shock laughed softly and started mixing her potions together. Clouds of colorful dusts filled the air as she mixed them one by one. Strange lights appeared in the air and Miranda started to feel scarred about this. Then all of a sudden a strange black cloud grabbed Miranda and sucked her inside it. Shock laughed maniacally as her transformation started. Peanut and Zero looked away at this awful sight, Miranda was becoming human. Once the it was complete, the cloud dropped her to the floor and she felt to weak to get up. Zero and Peanut grabbed her broom, and got her on to take her to safety, as they rod off Shock still continued to laugh maniacally. They flew as fast as they can and transported right into the human world, crashing into a creek. The three of them fell of the broom from the impact.

**Miranda is finally human! And Cody is coming back! I'll keep you guys updated and hopefully I get the next chapter soon! Keep on reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Being Human for the First Time**

It was morning in the human world and the birds had just begun to sing their morning song like they did all morning. The squirrels ran up and down the trees, mother birds cuddled with their offspring, and owls crawled into their tree holes to sleep for the morning. Miranda, Peanut, and Zero crashed into a nearby creek still knocked out from what had just happened. Miranda was the first to recover, she sat up and moved her wet hair out of her face. Her vision was somewhat blurry, but it was still okay for her to be able to see what was in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her hands were no longer bony, they had skin human skin. She smiled at at them as she moved her fingers around. She then looked down at her bare legs. They were no longer pale blue with stitches all over them, they were a soft peachy color. _Oh my gosh, I must be dreaming, _she said in her head. She went up to touch her face, it felt soft and smooth and the stitches that were on each side of her mouth were gone. She turned to face the water and she can see a bit of her reflection. She was completely human. Miranda couldn't believe this had happened. Now all she had to do was find that boy.

Peanut and Zero had finally recovered and were also surprised to see Miranda as a human, but around the same time, Rocky had past by them.

"Hey there doll!" He called out and landed on her knee.

He rubbed at his fury chin, "Is it just me or there's something different about you?"

Miranda didn't say anything to him, she wanted him to find out for himself.

"Did you color your hair?"

Miranda laughed, "No silly, I would never do that. Guess again."

Rocky kept on wondering what is was, "There is something different about you, and I have to lay my foot down for this." While he kept on guessing Miranda was giving him clues, but he still didn't realize.

Then Zero got really annoyed and then he yelled out, "She's a human, you idiot!" Rocky looked all around Miranda, he was right. "She went to the evil one of Halloween town and become human, geez man."

"I know that," Rocky said sheepishly.

Miranda tried to stand up, but she felt somewhat weak and she was having trouble standing up. Peanut then started telling Rocky what had happened.

"Miranda's been turned into a human and now she has to get that boy to kiss her!"

"And she only had four days!" Zero added.

Then after her legs finally gave up, Miranda crashed back into the creek. Zero gasped, "Look at her! She's a human, she's mortal!" He gasped, "This is a catastrophe! What would her father say?! I'll tell you what her father say!" He grabbed at Peanut's face, "He'll say he'll bury himself a ghost dog, that's what her father say!"

Miranda had finally gotten the strength to get up, but that's when she heard what Zero was about to do.

"I'm going to go back right now, I've had enough of this nonsense." Miranda went up to him and pleaded him to not to go, "And don't you say no and shake your head at me young lady, we can go back to Shock, she can change you back, and then you can go home with all the normal dead people, and just be..." He trailed off after he saw how sad Miranda got, "And just be miserable for the rest of your life. Alright, alright, I'll help you find that boy." Miranda went back to being happy again and she kissed him on the side of her face.

"Man what a softy I'm starting to be."

"Now Miranda," Rocky said, "I think we should start looking for your boy right now. I saw a couple of humans walking around earlier, maybe one of them can be him. Now lets go."

"Um, right! Let me just find my broomstick," Right when she got out of the creek she tripped over a rock and scraped her leg with a sharp one on the edge of the creek.

She screamed out in pain and looked at her bloody thigh. Since she's never felt pain in her life before this was excruciating pain, she's also never seen blood before.

She lightly slid her finger on the blood running down her leg. "What's this?"

"Oh honey, you got to get used to that now. It's blood." Said Rocky.

"Oh, so this is where it comes from, but why does this have to hurt so much."

Zero continued to freak out more, "See! You see! This is why we can't do this!"

"Zero, chill." Miranda said, "We fix this...hopefully." She examined her wound some more, "Well we can try."

She sighed, and turned around to find her broom in two pieces.  
"Great." She said.

**Not much to say about this, but yeah keep reading! And please review (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Boy Meets Girl**

Somewhere else around the forest, Cody had returned to retrieve anything that was from his family that still survived from the fire. So far, he found a hat of his, his grandma's necklace, and a water jug.

"Well, this would have to do." He said to himself. Right when he was about to leave he heard a loud scream coming from the forest, probably not so far from him. Being the gentlemen as he is, he went to search where it came from. He kept on walking then he got to the creek, he ignored it and started to walk by the side of it, but that's when he noticed a figure on the side of the creek, a girl he guessed because of the long, red hair. He ran to her. Once he approached her, he got spooked after he heard the something coming from the bushes.

"Hey um," He touched her shoulder, she turned around and they both gasped.

Cody was stunned at her appearance, she had clear pale skin, beautiful wavy, red hair, but what Cody found the most amazing was her eyes. They were a piercing gray color. He's never seen a girl with these features. He's seen girls with red hair, but not once has he seen a girl with red hair and gray eyes. It was truly beautiful.

He awkwardly smiled at her. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hey," She said back, she couldn't believe it. The boy she's crazy for is standing right next to her and is talking to her!

"I heard a scream, and it sounded like it came from over here and-oh," He looked at her wound at her leg.  
"It was you huh?"

She looked at her leg and nodded.

He examined her wound a bit more, "Looks pretty bad, here I'll help you up." He grabbed onto her and she struggled to get up, "Woah, I got'cha." He held onto her and they made eye contact and he smiled, "I'm C-Cody, Cody Bugh."

"Miranda Skell-ing-ton.." She trailed off because she was worried about what he'll say about her last name.

"Skellington?" He raised an eyebrow, "That's an unique last name, never heard it before."

"That's cause I'm not from around here," She said.

"Oh, where are you from? No wait, you'll tell me later. I'll take you to my house so you can get cleaned."

"Oh, well that's very nice of you but-"  
"No, no buts, you're coming with me." He put his arm around her to support her.

She turned back to see her two friends in the bush, Rocky cheering her on and Peanut smiling at her. She can't believe that her love is actually with her right now. This might be so bad after all, she thought to herself.

**Cody's back! Keep on reading and please review (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Cody's Place**

Cody and Miranda had finally arrived at his place and it was a huge lodge house

"Well here's my place, well my grandparents'."

Miranda looked around it, "It's so big and nice. I wish I lived in something like this."

"Thanks, and yeah it's nice. Lived here my whole life. Come on I'll go present you to my grandparents."

Miranda thought to herself. Grandparents? She's never known about them, much less have them. She didn't have any family at all except for her father. She wondered what it'll be like to have more than one family member. Must have been lovely.

The house was huge, and very cozy. It very clean and decorated and a bit dark. Miranda noticed an old woman sitting on the couch reading a book. Cody called out to her. She went up to hugged him, "Grandma, this is Miranda, I found her out in the woods and she's hurt."

Miranda smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Irene, Cody's grandmother." She shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh, are you okay?" Irene said pointing at her gash.

Miranda looked down at it, "Oh well it's getting better."

"Now we don't want that to get infected, come upstairs with me and I'll get you cleaned up." She grabbed her hand and Miranda looked back at Cody, but Cody gave her a go-for-it look.

"Thanks that's so kind of you."

Irene had set up warm shower for her and a set of clothes. The shower felt great on Miranda's skin, she hadn't token one in a while and she really needed one. When she was done, she stepped out of the bathroom and noticed a change of clothes set on Irene's bed, that's when Irene walked in.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, but I got out an outfit for you out of my niece's clothes that she leaves here. That way you can feel clean."

"This is really nice of you, but I can't take this, I don't want to take all this."

"No, no dear don't worry about a thing. I want you to feel welcomed here. Now I'll leave you so you can get dressed."

Irene left and Miranda stared back at the outfit. It was a floral blouse with a set of dark blue jeans, and matching sandals. Miranda tried on the sandals, and they were a perfect fit, but she still felt unsure about the clothes. All her life she has worn the same thing, in Halloween town, no one cared what you wear. Miranda was an excellent sewer, so she made her outfits which was exactly what her father wore, but instead of pants, she would make shorts. This is something she has never even seen before, so she's hoping she adjusts to it. She tried it on and actually liked it, "This doesn't seem as bad as I thought." She said to herself.

Down in the dinning area, Cody and his grandfather, were getting everything ready for their Sunday lunch.

"So you were saying that this girl was all alone in the woods?" His grandfather asked.

"Yeah she was all alone, I was going to ask her where she came from, but I saw she was hurt, so instead I just took her here."

"Oh well that's good, where is she now? I want to get a look at this girl."

"She's upstairs getting ready. I don't know pa-pa, there's something about her, I know I just met her, but I just feel something about her."

"Perhaps she's the one?"

Cody chuckled, "Nah pops, probably not, but who knows.." That's when Miranda had entered the room and his eyes widened. Her hair was shining and her gray eyes stood out even more than before.

"Wow, you look great."

Miranda played with her hands, "Thank you."

"Oh this is my grandfather," He shook her hand, "pleasure meeting you, I'm David."

"And you too."

"Now come and sit down with us."

Miranda sat down awkwardly next to Cody while Irene and David sat on the other side.

"So where are you from Miranda?" Irene asked.

Miranda said the first thing that popped into her head, "I'm from England."

"England? Oh wow, how did you manage to get over here?"

"I kind of ran away from home, I needed some freedom, so I hopped on the plane and came here, but I kind of got lost in the forest last night, which is way I was there this morning. I was taking a stroll."

"And do you have a place to stay?" David asked.

"Sadly no I don't, I haven't found one."

"Hey well you're welcomed to stay here as long as you want." Cody said.

"Oh well that's sweet, but I'll feel like a bother and I don't want that."

"Oh dear don't say that! You are not one, and you can stay here as long as you want." Irene said cheerfully.

Cody smiled and Miranda did too, "Oh well thank you so much."

That night Miranda had changed into a set of pajamas Irene had lended her and was staying in the guest bedroom. She sat in the bed and smiled. These people were so nice to her and she might actually have her dream come true. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a soft voice coming from outside the window.

"Miranda, Miranda," The voice said.

It startled her and she went to the window, it was Zero.

"Ah, there you are! I was looking all over for you! You would not believe what I've been through for you and I hope you're happy with this!"

"Oh Zero, stop being such a nervous wreck all the time."

"Miranda this isn't a game, remember you only have three days left to get that boy to fall in love with you."

"I know, I know, I just can't rush it." She sighed, "These things are hard." She climbed into bed.

"Anything will work Miranda, you have to try!" But Miranda had already fallen asleep.

"Oh Miranda, you are one strong girl."

**I'm half way through now! Yay!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Out and About**

The next morning Cody thought it'll be a good idea to show Miranda around the place where he grew up. The town was small, but everyone was friendly to you no matter who you are. Lots of small shops here and there and a cabin restaurant that Cody took Miranda too. He wanted to show her a lot and she was so thrilled with all these new things she's been seeing. The people here were even nicer to the ones at Halloween town. They rode on a boat on the lake, they took a carriage ride this old man ran for fun, and they did a lot of activities. Miranda couldn't have been happier.

"Wow that was so much fun!" Miranda yelled out.

"I'm glad you did."

She laughed, "Thanks for everything, I really loved this place."

"Hey, I'm going to show you more tomorrow."

"Really what?"

"Oh it's a surprise." He tapped at her nose.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you're a great and fun girl. I love how you just love to have fun. I really like that."

Miranda couldn't help it, but blushed and she saw him smile. His beautiful smile made her melt inside.

It was late and they had finally returned home, Cody walked her to her room.

"Goodnight Miranda."

She turned to him and smiled, "Goodnight Cody."

She closed the door and jumped into the shower. Afterwards she had changed and found Zero and Peanut in her room.

"Peanut! I haven't seen you in forever." She ran up and hugged her best friend.

"I know, but don't worry about me, I've been safe and sound with Rocky."

"So anything Miranda? Does he like you? Has he made a move? SOMETHING!" Zero demanded.

She shushed him, "Quiet someone can hear you, and no sadly no."

He sighed, "Only two days left, don't forget that if you don't get him to fall in love with you, you sell your soul to Shock."

Miranda had completely forgot about that, she honestly didn't want that to happen. "What if I just tell her him truth?"

"WHAT?" Peanut and Zero said at the same time.

"Yeah like what if I tell him what I really am, you know."

"Have you gone mad Miranda! What would he think? I think it's too risky." Zero said.

She sighed at what he said and looked out the window, "I just wish he sees me the way I see him, but I don't know if that'll ever happen."

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. But please keep reading! (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Jack finds Out**

Jack was losing his mind. He hasn't seen Miranda in two days and has looked everywhere for her. She's no where to be found. What also was strange was that Zero and Peanut were missing also. He was worried sick. He rested his head in his hands when he heard his doorbell ring. He didn't even bother to answer it. He was so hurt right now. The doorbell ranged again, he was guessing it was The Mayor wondering about more ideas for Halloween. Jack sighed and got up to answer it.

"Why hello Jack," the mayor said as happy as always.

"Hello," Jack said carelessly.

"I have all the plans ready for Halloween and I was just wondering if you would like..." He stopped after he saw how sad Jack looked.

"Jack, you okay?"

"It's Miranda Mayor, she hasn't been home at all and I'm worried sick about her. I can't find her anywhere."

The Mayor got sad, "Oh well she has to be somewhere right?"

"I don't know." He walked down the stairs after he noticed the whole town out walking around. He stood in front of the crowd.

"Everyone!" They all looked at him, "Miranda is missing, from this day on, no one sleeps and everything that is planned for Halloween will be cancelled and won't continue until she's safe at home! I don't care if Halloween passes and she's still not home, but Halloween won't go on until she's here!"

Everyone was shocked, "But Jack-" The sea monster said.  
"NO Buts!" He cut her off.

The mayor went back to him, "This is all my fault. What have I done?!"

"There, there Jack, she'll come home, I know she will."

"For all I know she probably went back to the human world and got captured, if that's the case, I swear to all I'm really going to become a demon!"

"Well that Miranda is one selfish brat. How can she just disappear at a time like this." One witch said.

"Because she has no morals and thinks she can do whatever she wants." The other one said.

They were close enough for Jack to hear and he heard everything, he got up and walked to them, very mad.

"What did you just say about my daughter?"

Both witches jumped and struggled about what to tell him, "Oh it's just that shouldn't she know that you have a lot more important things than-"

"Nothing is more important than Miranda to me," cutting her off, "I can't believe this, Miranda was telling me about this all the time, and I was so blind to see it actually happen. How can you treat her like this? She was right about everyone treating her wrong." He felt like he was going to explode.

"From now on, all of you will treat Miranda the way she deserves to be treated. She is not a horrible person. She is the pumpkin princess and should be treated like one! If I ever hear anything mean about her again, you will never step foot in this town again." Said Jack in a very angry tone.

The witches did nothing, but walked away very scarred. Jack sighed and collapsed to the ground. "What have I done," he told himself, "I ruined everything again." He felt a strong pain where his heart is suppose to be and he started to cry. Even though he was dead it still didn't stop him from feeling. He daughter could be gone forever and there's nothing he could do about it. He hasn't felt like this since Sally died.

**There's that! Sorry if I haven't been updating this a lot, I've been really busy lately. But I'll try my best!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Day 3**

The third day was here and Miranda started to feel worried that she won't complete this in time. She had no idea what Cody thought of her and she didn't know how she'll make that change. Only time knows, but right now time isn't the best solution.

"Miranda, I really hope today you can finally figure out if that boy is really into you," Said Zero.

"I know, but what am I suppose to do? Force him into falling in love with me? I can't, besides if he kisses me, it won't be the kiss of true love and it won't break the spell."

"Well the other day, I flew by his window and I heard him talking to his grandmother about you,"

Miranda froze up, "R-really? What was he saying?"

"I didn't catch a lot, but he just said something about he feels something different about you, but he's not so sure what. That's all I heard though."

Miranda smiled, "Do you think that maybe...?"

"Well you'll have to find that out."

Then there was a knock on the door, Zero hid under the bed while Miranda opened the door, it was Cody.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey." She said back.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did thanks, what about you?"

"Yeah me too, so you ready? Remember I had a little surprise for you."

"Oh yes of coarse I remember you saying that, and yes I am ready." Miranda slipped on her flats and left the room.

Cody took her to her car and they drove off, Miranda still not knowing where they were going. They went pretty far when Miranda started noticing carnival rides and booths nearby.

"Is that a carnival?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah that is. Have you ever been to one?"

"No I haven't, they seem so nice to be at."

Cody smiled and gave out a small laugh.

Miranda looked at him and smiled, she saw him blush a little when she looked at him, "What's so funny?" She said jokefully.

"Oh nothing."

"No tell me!'

"Nuh uh."

"Plleeeasseeee?" She gave him a puppy-dog pout.

He blushed some more because it was the cutest thing he had ever saw, no other girl can make the puppy-dog pout as good as her.

"Can't tell you."

She made a face at him, "fine, you win."

"I always win." He said playfully.

Cody then finally pulled into the carnival's parking lot.

"Alright we're here."

"Now can you tell me where we're going?"

He put his arm around her shoulder, "Look!"

They were at the carnival, "Oh my gosh, we're going here! Oh this is exciting!" She hugged him tight, but pulled away quickly, "Sorryy."

He laughed, "It's fine."

They spent the whole afternoon there, they played games, rode the Ferris wheel, and he won her a stuffed bear cub, which reminded her of Peanut. This was one of the best days she's had and she was spending it with him. Cody had never felt any happier than this. In this little time period, he had started to fall for Miranda. She was just a good person. She was fun, sweet, and very outgoing, she was everything he found in a girl attracting Not only was just beautiful, she also had a beautiful personality. Sadly, Cody is scarred of telling her his feelings because he is afraid of the response. The sun was setting and Cody asked Miranda if she wanted to take a walk around this town before it got late, she said yes and they left the carnival.

"That was so fun!" Miranda said, "Thanks for taking me here."

"Glad you liked it doll."

Miranda cringed at that word, if only he knew, but she wouldn't dare to tell him.

In the town where the carnival was close by, Cody had treated her for dinner and later they took a walk around the park, where it was really green and pretty.

"Have you live around here your whole life?" Miranda asked him.

"Yes, well not this in this area, where we were yesterday is where I grew up."

She smiled, "It's very nice here, so peaceful and no one is ever rude to you."

"How is the place where you grew up?"

Miranda didn't even want to think about that, but she ended up telling him, "Bad, everyone was just so horrible and yeah nothing like here."

"Is that why you left?"

Miranda felt herself tighten up, "Yeah that and I just wanted to get away, I couldn't really take living there anymore. I had no one there."

"What about your parents? Did you live with them?"

"Only my father, but it's not like he paid attention to me all the time, he's just always so busy and all." She sighed.

"Oh I know how you feel...and your mother?"

"I never met her, she died three days after I was born. She was killed by a group of harsh and evil men." She put her head down as the memory of how her father told her how her mother died went through her head. It hurts her knowing that she'll never be able to met her. Cody noticed her getting sad, "Hey you okay?"

Miranda pulled herself together, "yeah don't worry I'm fine. You know what, enough about me? What about you? I want to know more of you."

"Oh well I kind of have the same problem like you, my mother died when I was two years old, and my father was hardly there. I was basically raised by my grandparents and usually when my father was around he would always judge me with everything. It's very frustrating when he's around, but oh well guess I have to live with that."

Miranda noticed him sigh, she sightly touched his shoulder, "Your grandparents love you very much, they're nice people."

He half-smiled, "They are, don't know what I'll do without them."

"They raised you into a great and kind person. I've never met anyone like you."

Cody felt himself blush, "I've never met someone like you, Miranda you're something."

"Miranda brought her hand up to her mouth to hide her red cheeks and big smile. Cody lightly brushed his finger tip over her cheek and looked into her gray eyes.

"Miranda if those people at your old town told you that you are not a good person, don't ever listen to them because that is not true. You're are an amazing girl and I know we only know each other for a short time, but this was just enough for me to see what a great gal you are."

Miranda smiled once more, "Cody no one has ever said something like that to me before," She cupped his jawline, "you're are one of the sweetest. most nicest guys I have ever met,"

He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the soft skin, then he started to slowly lean into her. Miranda's heart was racing. _He's going to kiss me! _She screamed in her head. _Cody is going to kiss me! _Then Miranda slowly started to lean in, they had both their eyes closed and Miranda couldn't believe that this kiss might changed everything. Right before their lips touched, a branch from the tree randomly fell off and spooked Cody and Miranda causing the kiss not to happen. Cody held Miranda and moved her away from the tree.

"You okay?" He asked her while still holding her.

She nodded.

Miranda felt herself get sad, it didn't happen, and know she only has less than 24 hours to complete the task or else Cody will be no more and she did not want to loose him.

**EEEk things are heating up! Sorry if I make Miranda and Cody's relationship a little dry and cheesy, but this is the closest I can get to cute! :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Matter into her own hands**

The branch falling off the tree was no accident. Hiding in that tree, the ones who actually cut off the branch was Lock and Barrel, they high-five each other for the work they had just did. Shock had asked both of them to spy on Miranda making sure she didn't get that kiss. Shock was able to see everything they did from her crystal ball.

"Good work boys! Oh that was close, too close!" She grunted with frustration and walked over to her potion cabinet. "Oh that little tramp, she'll be kissing him by sunset, well it's time Shock put matter into her own hands!" She grabbed all her ingredients and trough them into her black cauldron.

"Skellington's daughter will be mine! And I'll make him pay!" She laughed manically as she transformed herself into a beautiful human girl.

**Chapter 21 Part 2:**

Cody couldn't sleep. He couldn't get his mind off Miranda. He couldn't believe he almost tried to kiss her. He smiled at that thought. He tossed and turned some more until he just got out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and walked outside. It was dark and quiet, but Cody didn't mind it. He just leaned onto the tree and looked at the stars, they shined bright. Reminded him of Miranda's eyes. He couldn't help but smile. Could he be in love in such short time? Is this really possible.

"This is crazy," He said to himself, "This is something that only happens in movies," But he couldn't deny it, those feelings were there and he'll have to tell Miranda sooner or later. He just hopes she feels the same otherwise he'll feel awful and embarrassed if she doesn't. Cody was about to go inside when he saw a figure walk right past him. It kind of scarred him, so he walked a bit faster, but the figure stood in front of him causing Cody to fall back, scarring the hell out of him. It was a woman, a young girl around his age. The girl kneeled down and a light shined in her face. She was beautiful, she had long light brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. Cody shooked his head, but before he was able to say anything to her and yellow smoke-like light came out of the girl's eyes and into his eyes causing them to change into a greenish-yellow color. The girl laughed softly.

**Don't worry this girl will have a name. It'll appear in the next chapter.** **Almost done! (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Heartbreaking News**

The morning of the fourth day was here and Rocky was scratching and calling out Miranda from the window.

"Miranda! Miranda wake up!"

Miranda was still half-asleep when she heard him and got out of bed still not hardly being there. She yawned, "What is it Rocky?"

"Well I been hearing that mister Cody has found the girl now!" He nudged his tiny elbow at her, "You know."

"What is this idiot mumbling about?" Zero said trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey you listen to me! I was outside and I heard Cody and his granddad saying that they want to have a get together because he wants to present his new girl to the family." Rocky looked back at Miranda, "So I reckon you get ready because I wouldn't miss this celebration." Then he walked out the room.

Miranda realized that that girl can be her and jumped up with happiness, "Zero do you know what that means?! It means he wants to be with me! That he's fallen for me! Oh I just hope I still have enough time! The spell could have been broken by now if only that stupid branch from the tree didn't fell."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go find your boy!"

Still in her pajamas, Miranda ran out the door, hoping in finding Cody. Right when she got to the start of the stairs, she heard voices coming from the living room, she hid behind a furniture. She was able to spot both Irene and David, but she also saw Cody with a girl all over him. Miranda started to feel heavy in her chest.

"Well so you have finally found the girl Cody?" David asked. "Krystal, right?"  
"Yes," Krystal said.

Miranda's mouth dropped.

"Grandpa, we wish to have a family gathering today after sunset at the country club in town."

"Oh well if that's what you want then I'll call out everyone and tell them about this exciting news," David said, "Congratulations my dear," He shook her hand.

All that time, Irene didn't say one word to her, she kept thinking about Miranda. She thought she was the one Cody would fall for. She thought she was perfect for him. Irene had a bad feeling for this girl, this wasn't a girl she can see her grandson with, but if this is what he wants then she can't do anything about it.

Miranda heard everything, her heart just broke in two. Her breath was coming out irregular and she ran back to her room crying, Krystal turned around in just at the right time to see her cry and turned back around and smirked at the small green pendant that kept Cody hypnotized.

All of Cody's family had came and they all greeted both him and Krystal, then after everyone was there, they all left to the country club to celebrate. Miranda stayed behind she didn't even want to see that at all. She didn't want to see them together. She stood outside with Peanut and Zero and broke out in tears. She was completely heart broken. Peanut went and cuddled by her side.

**Hopefully you guys have realized who Krystal really is! If you don't then keep reading! (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Race against time**

Meanwhile, Rocky was out on the trees when he heard a girl singing to herself. It got a closer to look to see that that girl who was singing was Krystal. He noticed a bunch of people going into the big building where he was close by to and he also saw Cody in the crowd too.

Krystal started to sing, "_Things are gong just as I desired. Soon I'll that little doll girl and Halloween will be mine!"_ She looked into a small mirror she was holding and laughed, but that tiny reflection was just big enough for Rocky to see who she really was. She was really Shock. "She's the evil one!" He gasped, "I have to tell Miranda!" Then he ran as fast as he can through the trees. Once he got closer to where Miranda was at sitting at.

"Miranda! Miranaddaaa!"

She wiped the tears off her face and looked to Rocky, "What is it? What happened?"

"Oh well I was in the trees and I hears some girl singing. Then I noticed that girl had joined Cody in some gathering, but before they went in, she was by herself, singing to herself. Right when she hit the last not of her song she looked into her small mirror, but it was just enough to see who she really was!"

"And who is she Rocky!" Zero demanded.

"Cody is going to get with the evil one of Halloween town in disguise!"

Zero didn't quite believe him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important.''

Miranda couldn't believe it. Krystal was really Shock, she really was evil. She doesn't want Miranda to be with Cody, she want her. But why would Shock want her, why is she so important to her. Miranda got up and looked at the sun, it was starting to set. She knew what to do and she didn't have time.

_Before the sun sets on the fourth day, _Shock's words repeated in her mind.

"I know what to do. I'm going to stop Shock!"

"Peanut go with her!" Said Zero, "I must go to Jack, he must know about this!"

"Come one Miranda," Peanut said as they ran to the party.

"What should I do? What should I do?" Rocky asked.

"You find a way to destroy that party!" Then Zero disappeared to Halloween town.

"Destroy the party?! Oh-wait, that's it!" He went out and called to all the forest friends.

At the party, David was already starting to give a speech about how Cody had finally found the girl for him, but that's when a bunch of animals entered the hall and everyone started panicing and screaming. A group of chipmunks and squirrels found Krystal and started to attack her. She screamed out, "Get away from me, you fury little beasts!"

Deer, foxes, rabbits, and skunks were all over the place. People were screaming and running around the whole hall. David and Irene were horrified.

Miranda and Peanut had finally gotten there, "I'll wait for you outside Miranda."

"Okay, here I go." She ran inside to see a bunch of animals running around. She also saw the squirrels attacking Krystal. Rocky had finally joined them and ran up to Krystal and tried to bite at her face, but Krystal grabbed at his neck, "Oh why you little," She screamed at him, then a fox bite her in the leg causing her to scream out, while she was holding onto Rocky, he was biting at her green pendant, but once the fox bite her, Rocky freed himself from her and ripped the pendant off her neck causing it to fall to the floor and break in two. This made Cody free from the spell and get his head back together, he rubbed it from the pain.

Miranda looked back to see the sun was almost down, she started to panic, but Cody was able to see her past the mess that just happened.

"Miranda!"

"Cody!"

He ran up to her, "Miranda, I think I should tell you something."

Krystal was still trying to stop them, "Cody, get away from her!" She called to him, but stopped after she realized her voice was no longer in disguise.

"Oh Cody, I've been wanting to tell you something to, but I just been-" She stopped after she noticed he was pulling in for a kiss, she started to pull in too.

"Cody no!" Krystal called out again.

But it was too late, the sun had set and Miranda felt herself get weak and her legs gave out, she let out big gasped of pain. She fell to the floor and saw her hands change back into the bony ones she was born with, her legs were once again pale blue with stitches all over them. Cody looked at her with the biggest shock on his face. Did the girl he love he just turn into a rag doll?

"You're too late!" Krystal yelled out, "You're too late!" She laughed manically and turned herself back to her original self. Everyone gasped when she changed. She ran over to Miranda and grabbed her.

"So long lover boy." Shock said and they disappeared to Halloween town.

"Miranda!" Cody called to her, but she was gone.

**The climax of the story is here!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A Deal**

Shock had brought back Miranda to Halloween town and was pulling her hard by the arm, "Poor little princess, it's not you I'm after but a much bigger-"

"Shock, STOP!" Jack stopped her before she can do anything else, dark magic blasting from his hands with anger.

"Hmph" Zero scoffed beside him.

Shock got closer to him and chuckled. "Why Jack Skellington." She chuckled once more, "How are you?"

"Let her go!" He pointed his finger at her threatening to try to blast it at her.

"Not a chance Skellington she's mine now," She pulled out a contract **(Note from author: Okay, so originally when Miranda went to Shock, I was going to add the part where Miranda had to sign a contract, kind of like what Ariel did, but sadly I forgot to and I was to lazy to go back and add it in. So just pretend it did happen. Kay carry on!). **"We made a deal."

"Daddy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I didn't know!" Pleaded Miranda while both Lock and Barrel were holding her back.

With even more anger, Jack blasted rays at dark magic towards the contract Shock was holding and she flew right into a boulder, the magic did nothing. Shock started to laugh, "You see, the contract is unbreakable, and nothing can stop it.'

Jack looked at the magic and he felt so helpless.

Shock gave a half-smile towards Jack, "You know, the daughter of the great pumpkin king can make a great piece to my collection." The contract and turned into a whirlwind that trapped Miranda into it, she gasped feeling herself getting smaller and weaker. "Although, I can make a bargain."

Back in the human world, Cody was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what he just saw. First, he had realized that maybe the girl he loves isn't completely human, considering the fact that she changed into this doll like creature right before her eyes. Second, right after she transformed, the girl who had cast a spell on him changed into a green, much older and attracting woman than she was before and took Miranda. And last even though Miranda wasn't who he thought she was, he was still in love with her and would do anything to be with her. He sighed, but then jumped at what was standing right in front of him. It was Peanut.

"Now I must be dreaming!" He said face palming his forehead.

"I can take you to Miranda." Peanut said and Cody freaked out even more.

"Now this is the most strangest day of my life! First, I was treated like some sort of zombie, then I saw that the girl I have finally fallen in love with is not even human! Then this green woman creature takes her any to who knows where, and now a uuh bear-dog skeleton is standing in front of me and talking to me! Can this day get any stranger!" He tugged at his hair with frustration.

"Okay, first I am a bear cub and second I can help you get to Miranda."

Cody raised an eyebrow and turned to Peanut, "Really? Do you even know where the heck she went?"

Peanut rolled his head with annoyance, "Yeah, she went to where we come from Halloween town, and I think I should wait about talking about her origins because she needs us now. She can be in danger!"

Cody sighed at this, even though Miranda kind of lied to him of who she was, he still loved her. He really wanted to know the real her and he must go save her. "Alright lets go to her."

Peanut gulped, he knew they were too far away from the holiday trees. He knew how to open portals, but he wasn't all that good at it. He sighed and focused hard, he was hoping it would open fast so he can go help his best friend. Lucky, he saw a familiar gray circle, that showed what would be on the other side, it showed the graveyard of Halloween town.

"Come on!" And they both jumped in.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Shock said to Jack.

Jack looked down at his helpless daughter, who was turning into a bug by a second. Not wanting anything to happen to her, he accepted Shock's deal and traded his soul for hers. He pointed his finger another contract Shock was holding and a beam of dark magic replaced Miranda's name with his.

"Ha! It's done then!" Shock yelled out as the whirlwind that trapped Miranda let her go and moved to Jack, trapping him instead. He gasped as he started turning smaller and weaker by the second.

Miranda was back to normal, but was shocked to see what was happening, "OH! NO!"

Shocked continued to laugh until the whirlwind stopped, leaving Jack as nothing but a pile of dust.

Zero looked down at him, "Jack.."

"Daddy." Miranda said sadly kneeling down to see the pile of dust. The magic was coming out of the pile of dust and Shock grasping it in her hands.

"At last," She looked at both of her hands beaming with the magic, "it's mine." She laughed manically as she had finally gotten what she wanted.

Miranda continued to look at what remained of her father and with anger she charged at Shock, "You-you monster!" She grabbed at Shock's arm, but Shock pulled her over her shoulder and threw her to the ground.

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no and-AH!" Shock yelled out in pain after a knife skimmed her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and it was Cody looking at her with anger. "Why you little fool!"

Miranda was so surprised to see Cody here, but wanting to save him, she called to him to get away, "Cody!" She tried to get to him, but Shock was holding her back and was to strong for her to escape, "Cody look out!"

"After him!" Shocked called to Lock and Barrel, and they grabbed at him.

Both Peanut and Zero went to save him, Peanut bit at Lock's foot, while Zero bit at Barrel's hand. Both of them releasing Cody from the pain.

"Say goodbye to your cutie pie." Shock said to Miranda as she was pointing her hands towards his direction wanting to destroy him with magic. Finally released, Miranda pulled at Shock's hair causing her to burst the magic away from Cody and hitting Lock and Barrel instead, both of them disappearing.

Shock gasped, "Oh! My boys!" Filled with anger, Shock grunted as she saw Miranda running towards Cody. She was filling the whole ground with black and gray smoke. Zero and Peanut were buried underneath it, Peanut was shaking with fear.

**Only two more chapters left! I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Stopping Shock**

Miranda had finally managed to get to Cody, he was resting his back against a tombstone in the graveyard also trying to hold onto it, when strong winds randomly started.

"Cody you have to get away from here!" Miranda said holding onto to him.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" As he held onto to her.

Then they both felt the ground shaking and cracks appearing as Shock had raised from the ground almost ten times bigger than she was. Strong winds circling around her as she made a bunch of dead trees appear from the ground. She looked down at them and laughed evilly. Cody and Miranda held each other and looked at her with fear.

"You pitiful, insignificant, fools!" Shock called to them.

"Look out!" Cody pointed to a tree that was coming down towards them. He pushed Miranda out of the way and moved back away from it.

Shock created lightening from the sky and cause black smoke to circle around her. "Now I am the ruler of all Halloween! All the creatures and spirits of this holiday will obey me! All magic will come to my power!" As she summoned all the spirits out of their tombs and circled around the whole town and graveyard. Miranda looked around with feared, knowing there was no way in stopping her. Shocked caused giant holes in the ground, causing even more spirits to come out, they screamed and cried out. One of them grabbed at Cody and throwing him on the other side of the graveyard.

"Cody!" Miranda called out to him, lucky he grabbed onto a tree causing him to break his fall. He gasped and held onto the branch as hard as he could trying to fight off the strong winds and ghosts.

Miranda was holding onto a rock, when Shock saw her and blasted at her causing her to fall into a hole she created. Miranda looked up and felt helpless being trapped in there.

Cody saw at all the destruction Shock was creating and desperately tried to think of what he can do to stop her. Then that's when the idea hit me, but he was hoping he will do it right. He pulled out a lighter, he always carried with him, and set a couple of branches on fire. He was praying this would work. The wind was helping the fire spread.

Shock saw Miranda in the hole and blasted rays of magic tying to hit her. Miranda was able to dodge a couple of them, but she knew sooner or later she was going to get her.

"So much for true love!" Shock called out as she was about to blast another ray at her. Miranda looked at her with fear, but that's when the fire Cody created was close to Shock and lighting hit the ground causing the fire to erupt. Shock turned around and it hit her right in the face.

"AAHH!" She yelled out in pain as her whole body started to catch on fire. The spirits were sucked into it also as they were slowly starting to disappear, with Shock along as well. Then there was nothing left of her. The winds stopped, the ghosts went back into their graves, and Miranda managed to climb out of the hole as the dark magic left Shock's body and restored everything in Halloween town. Exhausted, Cody collapsed to the ground. After restoring everything, the dark magic returned back to its original owner, and turned him back into the skeleton he was suppose to be.

**There we have it! Cody killed Shock! Who would of known a powerless human boy can save a holiday! haha Just one more chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Time to Let Go**

The morning after the mess, Jack had help restore everything that the magic didn't fix after the chaos that happened the night before and explained to everyone what had happened and they were safe now. Jack had returned Cody to the human world and after he was done helping, he looked beyond the graveyard and spotted his daughter sitting on the spiral hill, plucking at a flower, the same way her mother did the first time they shared a romantic moment. Zero appeared at his side.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Zero?" Jack asked him.

"Yes Jack she does, and like I always say, sometimes it's best to listen to our children and figure out what they really want in life."

"You always say that Zero?" He skeptically said.

"Well I-uh yes." He nervously said.

"Well I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"And what is that Jack?"

"How much I'm going to miss her." He sadly said as he pointed his hands towards her and let out a beam of ray on the ground leading to her.

Miranda didn't notice until she saw a light coming from underneath and started to notice her legs were turning from blue to a pale white again. She looked and gave the biggest smiled towards her dad. He smiled back at her, but was still sad at letting her go.

She was then teleported to where Cody was and finally conscious, Cody saw her and ran up to her and swung her in the air. Then they finally kissed.

A couple days later, Cody had another party to present his actual girlfriend to his family. She greeted all his family was really happy to be here. She was human again and this time it was permanently and she was with the boy she loved. After saying hi to everyone, in the corner she spotted three figures waiting for her. The first one to come out was a bear cub, an alive bear cub.

"Peanut?" Miranda looked towards him.

The bear cub nodded his head and ran towards her, Miranda knelled down and petted him, "Jack turned us into mortals so we can see you."

Miranda smiled and hugged her best friend, she was really going to miss him, but he promised her that he'll try to visit her now that he knows how to open portals. The next to come out was a small dog, who was Zero and Miranda hugged him too, "Thanks Zero, thank you for everything." Miranda whispered to him.  
"Your welcome, doll. You have a good one."

Rocky had finally appeared also joined Miranda as well, she also thanked him too. Then the last figure to join her was a tall older man **(in this picture human Jack looking like Johnny Depp, but with gray eyes) **who had gray eyes just like her. It was Jack. Miranda started to get tears in her eyes as she hugged her father.

"I love you daddy." She said to him as the tears world down her eyes.

He hugged her tightly, "I love you too."

They finally released as Cody joined them and promised Jack he would take good care of her and Jack nodded his head to him with approval. Jack, Peanut, and Zero all left and Miranda blew them all a kiss. Cody grabbed her hand as they waved bye to them. Then when no one was looking the three of them turned back to their original form and returned back to Halloween town. Then Cody and Miranda shared a long, passionate kiss and hugged one another as they were going to begin their lives together.

**The End**

**Taa-Daa! There you have it! My first story! (: Please review, they mean so much! And thanks so much who have reviewed this already and who have favorited and followed this story. I'll keep you guys updated on my other fanfics I'm writing right now. So bye for now! (:**


End file.
